


Anakin vs a dress uniform (and the extremely attractive ARC wearing it)

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is about to spontaneously combust, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Fives walks in right after Rex, noticing his General staring at him from the corner of the room. His cheeks are flushed like they were the time he joined the 501st for strip sabacc, and his eyes are following the line’s of Fives’ dress uniform like he’s never seen it before.Tonight’s going to befun.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sabe (Star Wars)/Dorme (Star Wars)/Padme Amidala (Background)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Anakin vs a dress uniform (and the extremely attractive ARC wearing it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Formal events fucking _suck_ , in Anakin Skywalker’s extremely unbiased opinion. He’s been primped and preened to within an inch of his life (his tunic and robes have been freshly ironed, and his hair is the nicest it’s been since before Kamino). He’s been briefed on what to say, who to talk to, _how_ to talk to them (no smiling at the dugs, they take this as a sign of aggression - Anakin could have told Threepio that that’s the number one rule on Tatooine, aside from ‘keep your head down,’ no shop talk at all, unless he’s asked - boring, considering the number of rich fucks hanging around moaning about ‘the cost of the war’ like it’s coming out of their _pockets_ \- it’s not, he checked, smile, act like a Jedi, don’t trash the war _too_ loudly etc etc etc). 

The people at this event are all politicians, so there’s all this talk of The War but no-one’s actually doing anything about it (Anakin wants to walk over to the group of senators all grouped in a corner bitching about how their fancy speeders from Kuat haven’t arrived yet and ‘politely’ remind them that _Kuat is under siege, you fucking spoilt brats_ ), and the food hasn’t even been served yet. The only thing even keeping him there is the fact that Padmé asked him and Rex and Fives to come, and the open bar. 

He can see Obi-Wan in the corner, drink in his hand, probably flirting with whoever he’s talking to- oh _christ_ , it’s Satine. Tonight’s going to be interesting, he might get to torment his friend about his obvious relationship a bit more than usual. Despite all the noise about disliking politicians, Obi-Wan’s clearly in his element. However, Anakin is _not_. He’d much rather prefer to be holed up in Padmé’s apartment, playing games or messing around or something. Parties suck. On his other side, Sabé looks just as bored as he is, and Dormé’s at Padmé’s other side, drink in hand. At least someone’s enjoying this hellscape. 

Time for another glass of whiskey, he thinks. May as well get as smashed as possible while it’s free. 

***  
Fives usually likes formal occasions, if only for the fact that he can break out the old dress uniform (with the new ARC badge) and flirt with a few senators. It distracts him from pining for his General, who he knows is married to Senator Amidala, and his Captain, who’s in so deep for Commander Cody it’s not even funny anymore. Formal occasions are also nice, because while yes, there’s a heap of stuck up morons with more money than sense floating around, there’s also an open bar. 

Which is the _best thing ever_ , especially since all the clones process alcohol so quickly. 

Rex walks in before him, the picture perfect Captain with his hat on perfectly, back ramrod straight. Fives walks in right after him, noticing his General staring at him from the corner of the room. His cheeks are flushed like they were the time he joined the 501st for strip sabacc, and his eyes are following the line’s of Fives’ dress uniform like he’s never seen it before. 

Tonight’s going to be _fun_.

***  
Anakin’s halfway through his third (or fourth, or fifth) glass of Whyren’s Reserve, and is starting to feel a little fuzzy when Rex and Fives walk in. Rex is in full uniform, including the hat, while Fives has obviously ditched the hat in favour of not having something falling off of his head all night (Anakin’s heard so many complaints about the hats in recent months; the continuing exposure to the war means that his men have been invited to heaps of social events where armour isn’t allowed). He looks really, _really_ good as well, like he’s been fucking sculpted from marble or whatever Obi-Wan’s ridiculous romance novels say about very attractive men in very attractive uniforms. 

He’s had a crush on Fives ever since he came back from ARC training, taller and broader and more confident in himself, so unlike that scared rookie that Anakin had welcomed onto the _Resolute_. He’s pretty sure that Fives has noticed it as well, because he’s caught Anakin staring a couple times and has winked at him, perfecting the roguish charm that the goatee and the tattoo give him. Maybe it might even be mutual, given the looks he’s been getting from the clone, like he’s imagining how perfectly the two of them would fit together and- _focus, Skywalker_. Besides, Fives is an ARC, he could have anyone he wanted, and there’s some very obvious chain of command issues that this crush has brought about. 

Fives seems to notice that Anakin’s still staring at him and shoots him a winning smile, waving at him from across the room. 

“Padmé help, he’s so hot,” he whines, and his wife just laughs at him. 

“Why don’t you go over and talk to him then?” 

Dormé and Sabé snicker loudly, and he suddenly regrets telling his wife's wives about his crush. 

“I can’t do that, we’re at an event! And it’s not like I think of the men as a lower class, I just don’t want to make him uncomfortable here.”

“That’s smart, Ani, but you can still go and talk to him,” Trust Padmé to be sensible, but he’s bordering on tipsy and he doesn’t have the best filter when he’s like that. 

Dormé and Sabé are plotting something behind Anakin’s back, so he downs the rest of his drink and moves to get another. Suddenly the two of them are in front of him, grinning evilly. 

“Nope, whatever you have planned, I don’t want to do it. I want another drink.”

“Awww, come on!” 

“Nope,” he says, walking over to the bar. Sabe rolls her eyes and stands next to him, ordering her own drink. 

“We can ask him out for you,” she says. Dorme waggles her eyebrows at him. 

Anakin sighs deeply and downs his glass, forgetting that he’d ordered the strongest whiskey the bar had to offer. As he’s choking and spluttering, the girls walk off, presumably to find Fives and spill his secret. 

_Fuck._

***  
Fives is pleasantly buzzed when he sees Padme’s handmaidens approaching him, drinks in hand. Something has to be going on, and if it’s a bet he wants in. 

“Fives!” Sabe says, grinning at him. “You look nice tonight!”

“Thank you?” he responds, not entirely sure what’s going on here. 

“That uniform is extremely dashing,” Dorme continues. “I bet it’d look nice on General Skywalker’s floor.”

Fives immediately blushes. Are they hitting on him… for the General? Is Anakin actually interested in him? Those glances aren’t just Fives overstepping? 

He frantically looks around, and sees Anakin standing by the bar, staring at him again. Fives stares back, until Anakin notices, blushes red, and smiles bashfully at him. 

_God_ he’s cute. 

“Um, excuse me,” he says to Sabe and Dorme, who wave him off with identical salutes of their wine glasses. Anakin is still in the same place, although now he’s seen Fives moving towards him and he looks like he’s trying to find a place to hide. Fives moves faster, though, and soon he’s standing next to Anakin. 

“I’m so sorry, Fives, I thought they weren’t going to say anything. If you want a transfer or something, I don’t mind, I know I overstepped a boundary-”

Fives looks at him and sees the scared look on his General’s face. “General,” he starts, then stops. “Anakin, it’s fine. I feel the same way.”

Anakin’s face clears, and he looks incredulous. “You do?”

“I thought I never had a chance,” Fives admits. “You’re with the Senator,” he continues, “and besides, I’m just a trooper.”

“Ever heard of polyamory?” Anakin asks. “Padme’s married to Sabe and Dorme as well. It’s fine if we want to pursue relationships outside of the two of us.” 

“Oh,” Fives says. “So you’re actually into me? For how long?”

“Since you came back from ARC training,” Anakin admits. “Probably longer. I didn’t want to bring it up because of chain of command issues.”

Fives smiles. “Since you welcomed me into Torrent,” he says. “Should we get out of here?”

“Yes, let’s,” Anakin says. “Padme won’t mind if we go to hers.”

“Lead the way,” Fives replies, and they sneak out of the party. 

Dorme’s right. Fives’ uniform _does_ look good on Anakin’s floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to flaim and the rest of the ani5 server for kicking my ass into finishing this after a year!
> 
> Pls feel free to comment and kudos, and come hang out on my tumblr! There's lots of good tcw content on it now!


End file.
